Una declaración de intenciones
by ProudOfBeingStanatic
Summary: Continuación del capítulo 7x04 "Child's play"


Volvimos a casa después de pasar toda la tarde con Alexis en el parque. Echaba de menos pasar tiempo con ella como padre e hija y nos vino bien ese tiempo para hablar de lo que le preocupaba. Mi hija abrió la puerta del loft y entré tras ella cargado con los dos patinetes.

En ese momento oímos las voces de mi madre y Kate que parecían estar preparando la cena a juzgar por la hora que era. Al oír la puerta ambas se giraron y nos miraron sorprendidas desde la isla de la cocina.

-¿Y esos patinetes?-me preguntó curiosa Kate.

Dudé si contarle la verdad, pero...¡Qué narices! Ayer mismo dejó caer en el despacho del director que yo tenía más de niño que de hombre. Así que opté por no inventarme ninguna tontería de las mías.

-Alexis y yo hemos sacado a pasear al niño que llevamos tiempo. A ella no le ha costado nada, pero yo he tenido que retroceder varias décadas-me estiré mientras dejaba los patinetes a un costado de la puerta, con la mano presionando las lumbares-Pero la próxima vez me decantaré por juegos que requieran de mi inteligencia. Ya no estoy para estos trotes.

-Ya te he dicho que podrías salir a correr conmigo-me replicó Kate.

Mi madre se hizo partícipe de la conversación con una sonora carcajada, mientras sacaba el pollo a la naranja del horno.

-Querida, la última vez que vi a mi hijo correr más de diez metros todavía no me pasaba de altura.

-Muy graciosa madre.

Me acerqué a Kate que en ese momento había sacado la vajilla para colocarla en la mesa del comedor y rodeé su cintura para después darle un tierno beso.

-¿Todo arreglado con Alexis?-su susurro fue tan sumamente bajo que dudo que mi madre la escuchara.

-Todo perfecto. Luego te cuento.

Con un guiño y una sonrisa me alejé de ella con una pila de platos dispuesto a ayudar a preparar la cena.

La comida trascurrió con total normalidad. Les conté como había sido mi último día en segundo grado y cómo me había ganado a la señorita Leslie. Un vez terminado el postre recogí la mesa mientras mis tres mujeres charlaban de sus cosas hasta que mi madre decidió que estaba muy cansada y que debía cargar las pilas para el intenso día de compras que le esperaba al día siguiente.

-Yo también me voy a dormir ya- Alexis se levantó de la silla, nos abrazamos y tras besar la mejilla de Kate fue hacia las escaleras para subir a su cuarto.

La vi marchar y enfoqué mi mirada en los ojos de Kate, que me miraba con una sonrisa. Tomé nuestras copas y la botella de vino y caminamos hasta el sofá, donde nos sentamos sin apenas dejar espacio entre ambos.

-Alexis ha comprendido que no puede estar preocupada por mí las 24 horas del día- comencé la conversación.-Sé lo que siente, yo sentí lo mismo después de lo de París. Pero llegó un momento en el que supe que tenía que dejar de protegerla, dejarla volar, a pesar del miedo que me da lo que todo eso implica. Desde que la perdí en aquella tienda de abrigos siempre anduve con mil ojos cuando iba con ella a algún sitio, pero comencé a pensar que no siempre podía protegerla.

Kate dejó nuestras copas en la mesa y me agarró las manos de manera maternal.

-Me encantaría poder protegerla,-continué- pero la vida implica riesgos, debo respetar sus decisiones, cada acción que haga tendrá sus consecuencias, pero es la más madura de la familia, confío en que le irá bien. Además, estando contigo no me puede pasar nada malo. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

Kate acercó su rostro al mío y me besó tiernamente.

-Estoy segura de que Alexis sabrá elegir el mejor camino y te tiene a ti para que le aconsejes.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya y le sonreí con cariño. Sabía perfectamente como tranquilizarme y yo estaba tranquilo al saber que confiaban la una en la otra, y que Alexis solicitara la ayuda de Kate era señal de que había elegido bien a mi media naranja.

-Rick, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.

La miré con una sombra de duda. No recordaba haber hecho nada malo en los últimos días.

-Tranquilo que es una tontería-me calmó al instante.

Mantuvimos el contacto visual hasta que deslizó su mirada hasta nuestras manos reunidas.

-Este caso me ha hecho recordar lo mucho que me gustas cuando te relacionas con niños. Me encanta verte hacer tonterías con ellos, aconsejarles y lo tierno que te pones cuando les hablas.

Se detuvo un momento y dirigió su vista de vuelta a mis ojos. Le apreté levemente la mano deseoso de que siguiera.

-Y, aunque aún no estamos casados...

Soltó su mano derecha del pequeño vínculo que habíamos creado en nuestros regazos y la deslizó por mi mejilla haciendo que cerrara los ojos para disfrutar plenamente de la caricia que me regalaba.

-Los dos meses que pasamos sin saber nada de ti fueron un infierno, nunca llegué a acostumbrarme a tu ausencia. La primera noche, la que se suponía que estaríamos los dos en la noche de bodas más felices que nunca, fue todo lo contrario a lo que me imaginaba. La pasé llorando, no quería que nadie me viera llorar durante el día. Lanie y los chicos me obligaron a que dejara de investigar y que intentara descansar esa noche, ellos se ocuparon de continuar. Accedí a volver a casa solamente si me dejaban seguir con la investigación al día siguiente en comisaría.

Sabía que recordar todo eso le estaba provocando angustia de nuevo. No sabía a donde quería llegar exactamente, pero durante todo el tiempo que nos conocemos había aprendido a tener paciencia, a ser la persona más paciente del mundo solo por ella, no me quedaba otra alternativa. Choqué nuestras narices como señal para que siguiera desahogándose.

-Esa noche mi cabeza no conseguía desconectar. Pensaba en todos los momentos que había vivido a tu lado, esos instantes llenos de peligro que finalmente conseguimos superar. También los que perdimos por culpa de mis inseguridades. Pero sobretodo, me dolía pensar en no volver a acariciarte, no volver a sentirte, ni a escuchar tu voz. Pensar en todo aquello que nos quedaba por vivir juntos. Me dolía pensar en lo que no podríamos vivir y lo que podría haber pasado si hubiese sido más valiente años atrás- las lágrimas comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, estaba hablándome con el corazón en la mano.- Rogué más tiempo, supliqué que esto fuera una pesadilla. Me negaba a pensar que lo nuestro pudiera terminar así.

Sequé sus lágrimas con mis pulgares al mismo tiempo que intentaba reconfortarla pero sin interrumpirla.

-Por eso Rick, no quiero perder más el tiempo contigo. Quiero vivir todo lo que nos queda de vida contigo. Quiero hacer aquello que pensé que nunca haría, pero a tu lado. No quiero esperar a que la vida nos de permiso para ser felices. Cielo, quiero tener un hijo contigo.

Sus ojos me miraron con amor pero con cierto miedo. Inmediatamente supe que debía despedir de su cabeza aquellos miedos y así lo hice.

-Mi amor...-le dediqué una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y acerqué mi boca a sus labios para sellarlos con un largo y tierno beso.

Un par de minutos después nos separamos levemente. Cualquiera que nos viera en ese instante no dudaría en decir que somos dos locos enamorados. Y lo somos.

-¿Te gusta la idea entonces?-su voz aún sonaba entrecortada de la emoción.

-Por supuesto que me gusta, me encanta. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando para escucharte decir esto y créeme, la sensación es increíble.-sus ojos me miraban inquietos arrastrando los restos de las lágrimas que habían invadido su mirada minutos atrás.

-A partir de mañana dejo de tomar la píldora y podremos comenzar a buscar a nuestro pequeño-su mirada dejaba ver un brillo de ilusión que no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

-O pequeña. Así podré continuar jugando a las princesas con ella. Como has podido ver es mi juego favorito...

Por primera vez durante esa noche su risa resonó en el loft. Una risa que escondía locura, alegría y que me daba esperanzas de una vida y feliz a su lado.

De pronto me levanté del sofá y le ofrecí mi mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Señorita Katherine Beckett, desea seguir siendo mi princesa para el resto de nuestra vida juntos?-acompañé la respuesta con una reverencia dirigida a ella.

Su rubor en las mejillas y su tímida sonrisa fueron la respuesta que esperaba. Me ofreció la mano para levantarla del sofá y avanzamos juntos hasta nuestro dormitorio. Tras cerrar la puerta buscando un poco de intimidad, la dejé a los pies de la cama y aproveché la diferencia de estaturas para dejar un beso en su frente.

-Espera un momento-susurré con mis manos en su cintura.

Me dirigí hacia una esquina de la habitación donde se encontraba mi colección de cd's y vinilos y encontré un viejo álbum musical de cuando Alexis era pequeña, cuando por aquel entonces me obligaba a sentarme con ella en el sofá a ver maratones de películas Disney. Lo recuerdo con mucho amor, los dos acompañados compartiendo un gran paquete de palomitas y pienso que no me importará repetirlo las veces que haga falta con los hijos que tenga con Kate en un futuro muy próximo. Seleccioné la canción que estaba buscando y la puse en bucle. Antes de acercarme a ella bajé la intensidad de las luces del dormitorio y me aseguré de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada.

Una suave melodía inundó la habitación, me acerqué a ella y con una reverencia comenzó nuestro momento.

-¿Me concede este baile señorita?-me dedicó una sonrisa y comenzamos a mecernos suavemente.

La abracé por la cintura con mi brazo izquierdo mientras que entrelazábamos nuestras manos al otro lado de nuestro cuerpo. Su mirada clavada en la mía, diciéndome tantas cosas en ese momento. Porque si algo habría aprendido con ella era a leer lo que sus ojos transmiten y para mí ya son transparentes. La habitación se convirtió en el mejor de los escenarios para compartir un momento tan íntimo. Los dos solos, volando, soñando en lo que el futuro tendría para nosotros. Un clima cálido envolvía nuestros cuerpos que se movían al compás de las suaves notas que salían del reproductor de música. Se mordió el labio como anticipo de que iba a romper brevemente el silencio para dejar paso a una promesa.

-Te quiero Richard Castle.

Mis ojos se iluminaron más si cabe y mi respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-Te adoro Katherine Beckett. Te admiro, te adoro y te amo.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Testigos de una promesa, una declaración. Ambos fuimos olvidándonos de la música que había provocado nuestro inesperado baile y deslicé mis manos por sus mejillas, acaricié sus labios con los míos y fui bajando hasta toparme con el primer botón de su camisa. Sin dejar de mirarla fijamente empecé a desabotonar el primero de una serie de obstáculos que debía superar. En ese momento únicamente ansiaba acariciarla y besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Dejé que sus manos hicieran su trabajo y dimos paso a la primera noche dedicada a ampliar la familia.


End file.
